


Everyone Else Knows

by LuceDellaFantasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Outing, James and Rose are matchmakers, M/M, Room of Requirement, They Are Idiots, ruined plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceDellaFantasia/pseuds/LuceDellaFantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Scorpius are in love with each other, and as the title says, everyone else knows. Except them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Else Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my firsts fic which is cool. Please don't be evil. Also this fic is also on fanfiction.net under Luce Della Fantasia who is me. Yay! So I hope you enjoy.

Scorpius Malfoy was a complete douchebag. He bullied Albus Potter mercilessly and generally tried to make his life a living hell. He did so both intentionally and unintentionally. He had bullied Albus since Albus' first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and Albus had no idea why. After a few months of being tormented that first year he started picking back, or, more accurately, pranking back. By the end of his second year it had escalated into a full blown mini war between the two of them. What's worse is Scorpius was two years older than Al and was best friends with his brother. On top of all that he was a Gryffindor and very popular. Al however was neither of those things, he was a Slytherin and people usually tried to avoid him unless they were Slytherin as well. Scorpius picked and Albus pranked and although everyone else knew, the two of them were completely oblivious to the fact that the other was in love with them. At first it had been quite funny to Al's and Scorpius' family's, but after five years they had had enough of those two dancing around each other.

To Al, Scorpius was a sexy work of art, not that he would ever admit that out loud to anyone. He always got his uniform tailored so that his pants were reminiscent of skinny jeans and his shirts were always fitted perfectly to his tall, and beautifully built frame. They also always had the top three buttons undone so anyone could see enough of his chest to know that the Malfoy was quite well defined. When he wasn't wearing is robes he wore his short sleeved button up and no matter what he never tied his red and gold tie. Scorpius was also quite the smart ass and at first that annoyed the hell out of Albus but as time went on he realized that it was entertaining and kind of cute.

To Scorpius, Albus was a beautiful ass angel. Scorpius was completely in love with the little face Al made when someone did or said something he didn't like. Al was shorter than Scorpius by about two or three inches and, although he used to be lanky, now he was lean and strong. He wore regular strait legged dress pants and short sleeved button ups whether he was wearing robes or not. The top button always undone and the tie never straight because he couldn't quite figure it out. To anyone else his clothing would look pretty average with the exception of the beat up converse that he always wore, but to Scorpius he looked different from everyone else and Scorpius could always pick him out in a crowd.

They were both totally whipped.

/\

Albus sat at the end of the Slytherin table in his usual place, his best friend Max Nott was hungover from the inter-house party last night, so he wasn't with Al that morning. They were fifth years so it was the first time they were able to go, and while Albus took it slow because he wanted to remember his first party, Max got totally hammered. Albus' only Slytherin friend was Max so today he sat alone, alone and sad. The night before he had dreamed about Scorpius, again. Now don't you go making dirty assumptions, it wasn't a dream like that. Now, Albus did have those at times, but last night wasn't one of them. The dreams had started at the beginning of the summer. He dreamed about Scorpius and him on romantic dates as well as having some rather intensely ... intimate ... times together. Albus also day dreamed, but that usually only happened when he saw Scorpius. Which had happened this morning because as a sort of reflex Albus' head immediately went to the most likely place the Gryffindor might be. This morning it worked and Albus saw Scorpius at the Gryffindor table, his arm slung around James' neck in the most friendly of ways. Albus could see that James was pretty hungover because the older boy had been at the party as well last night, but Albus could have sworn he saw his brother leave with a rather pretty girl fairly early on during the festivities. He shuddered at the thought. Albus shook all thoughts of his gross brother from his head, and continued to secretly stare at Scorpius. To Albus Scorpius always seemed to glow with his tan skin and blond hair that was always styled to look awesome but also to look like it wasn't styled at all. Even his icy blue eyes glowed with life and fire whenever he looked at someone dead on. He scared Albus, but intrigued him all the same.

Across the hall Scorpius was watching Al as well. He always felt bad when Al's idiot friend, oh what was his name? Mark? Oh well, Scorpius felt bad whenever the guy bailed on Albus because he always looked so lonely. Whenever Lily and James were lonely they were miserable and since Scorpius couldn't always get accurate data on Albus he had to use Albus' sibling for the small things like that. So therefore if Albus was miserable when he was lonely, and he was lonely right now, that must mean he's miserable right now. The thought made Scorpius frown. His beautiful Albus could not be miserable or lonely, he wouldn't allow it. So without really putting much thought into it Scorpius stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table all the way across the hall. He kept his eyes on Albus trying to see if anything had changed since last night. Still beautifully pale, emerald green eyes still bright, nerd glasses still slightly to big, jet black hair still adorably messy. Yup. By the time he was done with his mental Albus Check List he was already past the Racenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and was just about to round the Slytherin table. Once he did he walked along the wall knowing that people noticed him. He stopped right behind Albus Potter.

Albus could feel Scorpius standing right behind him, he could sense his hand just above his head, and Albus knew what would come of today.

Hell would burn a little hotter.

Scorpius' hand touched his head and messed his hair up even more than usual while pulling on it just a little to hard. No doubt from the outside it looked completely good natured, and absolutely friendly when Scorpius put his hand on Albus' shoulder and pinched just enough for it to leave a mark.

"So how did your first party go last night Potter?" Scorpius asked sweetly.

Albus narrowed his eyes. "Pretty fair, quite a few guys took an interest I almost said yes to a few of the offers as well."

Albus felt Scorpius stiffen and gave himself a mental high five. Scorpius was gay and although Albus and most of the Potter-Weasely family as well as the Malfoy's knew, Scorpius hadn't come out to the whole school and it bothered him immensely that Albus had. And Albus knew that.

Scorpius hated when Albus one upped him like that. Scorpius was born to be on top, and he wouldn't let the silly potter get him like that. The boy was already far enough in as it was.

"Okay, so, you didn't get drunk, and you didn't get laid, and you're grouchy this morning. Do you know how to have fun?" Scorpius quipped.

"Who said I was grouchy this morning!" Albus exclaimed.

Scorpius internally pumped his fist in the air. Albus never got angry, so having him so close to yelling was like getting a duck to speak English.

Next thing Scorpius knew he was sitting at the Slytherin table watching Albus walk off to his first class of the year.

Scorpius jumped up immediately and ran after Albus. Once he caught up to Albus in the Entrance Hall he threw his arm around the youngest Potter boy and whispered "Aww, come on, Poof, humor you're brother's poor friend when he wants to talk."

At the word 'poof' Albus froze. He was bullied plenty for being gay and he didn't really care because the people who teased him didn't know him. The words never touched him, but Scorpius did know him and the words hurt coming from him. Albus actually valued what Scorpius said. Not that Scorpius knew that, or ever would.

Albus tore himself away from Scorpius and spun around to face him. "Just because you can't face your gayness doesn't mean you can take it out on me you git. You know what Malfoy, I'm done with you and your bullying, I'm tired of it! So just go fuck yourself!" Albus exploded

Scorpius stood there with a stunned look on his face as Albus walked away.

The people standing by all started whispering to one another as soon as both boys were out of the hall. Some of them went into the Great Hall to spread the news and others went to their common rooms to do the same.

One person didn't go to spread news of Scorpius' gayness, but of Albus' betrayal. Rose Weasley went into the Great Hall to tell James about the argument, get him sobered up, and go find his friend and make him feel better. After she got James sober she planned on having a talk with Al.

Rose flopped down next to James and flicked him on the ear. He groaned but didn't lift his head. Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed her empty goblet and it filled with ice water. She pored some of it into her cupped hand and trickled it down the back of his shirt. He snapped his head up and tried to scoot down the bench away from Rose and Rose stood and pored the water on his head. Once he had dried himself off Rose offered him a potion she had created for hangovers. He took it begrudgingly and looked around. "Where's Scorpius I could have sworn he was here just a moment ago.""

Rose rolled her eyes and looked at James. "He went to bother Al and took a it too far."

James looked at her confused and she explained, "They were walking and Scorpius called Albus a poof and Al flipped. He pretty much told Scorp that he didn't care about his problems and that he should stop bullying Al for being gay and admit that he was too. The reason I told you was so you can go comfort your best friend while I go talk to Al."

All James did was nod and they stood to go find the two boys.

James eventually found Scorpius in their dorm.

James walked up to Scorpius' bed and sat down looking at Scorpius' pacing form. "Dude, calm down," he said, "you were gonna come out tonight anyway. So you were a few hours ahead of schedule, so what."

Scorpius glared at him. "What if he knows? How did he even know I was gay. I thought he was sick the Christmas I told everyone?" Scorpius worried.

James looked at Scorpius falsely confused, "He already knows your gay what else is there."

Scorpius looked him in the eye and James could see what almost looked like fear in his friend's eyes. James knew about friend's liking for his brother so he assumed that Scorpius knew that he knew. Judging by Scorpius' next statement apparently not.

"I swear man, I swear I tried to stop it, but I really like him and it hurts when I look at him and the reason I pick on is because he's so strong and I want to see how strong he is because it amazes me."

James knew who Scorpius was talking about but he also knew that his friend needed to say it out loud. "Who?

Scorpius looked at James with pain in his eyes. "Albus."

James sighed. "Dude I'm not mad at you I know that you like my brother everyone knows, your family and mine. The only person who doesn't know is Al. And by the way, the reason Al knows is because he was about to come into my room when you told me, so he heard."

Scorpius sighed.

"Take a breather man, I'll see you class." James called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

/\

Albus was pacing outside of the ROR waiting for the door to open, when Rose found him. He tried to escape her by dashing through the now open door, but Rose got into the room on time.

"What the fucking hell were you thinking?" Rose yelled, "How could you do that to Scorpius. You knew he wasn't ready to come out!

Albus sat down on a couch that had just appeared and buried his head in his hands. "I didn't mean to." He was choking on tears.

Rose sat down next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then why did you, you've never let the gay jokes get to you before."

"That's because before it was always some faceless nobody, not Scorpius Fucking Malfoy!"

"What's so different? He's always been mean to you."

Albus looked at her, annoyed. "I know, you know, that I like him."

Rose nodded, "Yes, I do, but isn't that an even better reason not to let him get you."

"He was the only person I could count on, besides the rest of my family, to not call me things like that. He doesn't know it none of you do, but I really care about what he thinks. I want to impress him so he might like me." Albus looked down at his hands ashamed.

This was news to Rose, but she didn't comment, she gave him a small chuckle and said, "If he hasn't fallen for you already he's nuts and either way you're better off without him."

Albus rolled his eyes, "As my cousin and best girl-friend, you're legality obligated to say that."

Rose laughed again then stood and put her hands out to him. "Come on, Alby, let's get to class."

/\

At lunch time Scorpius was feeling much better do to his two consecutive free periods right at the beginning of the day.

He sat at the Gryffindor table across from James and ate his raspberry cheesecake. Just as he was about to dig into his second piece there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Albus standing right behind him. He was over the surprise come-out from that morning, but he knew he should still be mad at Albus for what he did, so he was.

Scorpius stood and crossed his arms, "What do you want, Potter?" Scorpius asked, his voice full of malice.

Albus cringed at the venom in Scorpius' voice, but he didn't see Scorpius soften at his reaction.

"Can I talk to you please?" Albus asked, "in private?"

Scorpius nodded, and followed Albus out of the hall.

They had walked all the way down to the hallway outside of the kitchens before Albus managed to find the words to say what he wanted to. He spun on Scorpius and started talking.

"I'm sorry I outed you, I didn't mean to I swear. I just got so mad. No not mad, hurt. You may not know this but I care about what you think and in that moment I felt like you thought I was messed up or something because I'm gay and it hurt so much. I didn't think of it the way you did. Like you were teasing. It hurt. I know that doesn't excuse me for outing you to the whole of Hogwarts but I really am sorry." Albus said in a breath.

Scorpius stared in surprise, and then realized Albus was staring at him, expecting an answer. "I was mad at you for outing me, but I'm over it I was planning to come out tonight. I'm really just upset that I didn't do it myself." Scorpius said not really thinking about the words.

Albus cared what he thought. Albus was hurt by his words. Albus was hurt. Bad. Albus was hurt by him. Worse. Then he started to question why Albus was hurt by him. Why Albus cared what he thought. Why Albus cared at all. He decided to ask.

"You care what I think. Why?"

Albus felt his eyes widen realizing what he had said.

Albus sighed it was now or never. He should just tell him... And he did.

"Because I like you. No, scratch that, I love you, I'm in love with you and I know you will never feel the same way about me, and I swear I'm trying to get the hell over it but I can't no matter how fucking hard I try." Albus couldn't look Scorpius in the eye, and after his little speech he started to walk away.

Before he could turn around completely Scorpius grabbed his hand.

Albus tried to run but Scorpius as stronger and faster. Before Albus could even think, Scorpius had him pinned up against the wall and was kissing him harshly.

With tongue. A very nice and very talented tongue.

Albus gasped and struggled weakly but Scorpius just kept going.

Albus knew he would regret it later but decided to indulge himself by kissing back.

Soon they were in the middle of a full blown make out session. Scorpius groping Albus' ass and Albus' hands sliding up and down Scorpius' glorious chest and abdomen that had somehow gotten exposed.

Scorpius' fingers slid just below the waistband of Albus' trousers and Albus came back to his senses and started pushing Scorpius away vigorously.

Scorpius got the message and broke the kiss, but he didn't move away from Albus.

Scorpius was breathing heavily. He had just kissed the hell out of Albus Potter. Albus Fucking Potter, his beast friends little brother, and, as far as Scorpius was concerned, the love of his life. Scorpius moved his hands from Albus' waist to his face. Scorpius pepper kisses all over Albus' head and forehead but stopped as he found wetness on Albus' cheek. He pulled back a bit and saw that Albus was staring at him with fear and hurt and tears streaming from his eyes. Scorpius stiffened and started vigorously wiping the tears off of Albus' face, but that only seemed to make it worse.

"No! Stop crying! Oh please stop crying. I don't like it when you cry." Scorpius whispered desperately.

"You don't like it when I cry! What did you think I would do after your stupid little stunt!" Albus yelled through his tears

Scorpius was taken aback, "What are you talking about? What stunt?" Scorpius gave him a confused look.

"Kissing me like that! I know you won't ever love me or even like me at all for that matter. Why are you trying to make it worse?"

"Make it worse?" Scorpius whispered mostly to himself. Then it dawned on him, Albus didn't know Scorpius loved him back. "I love you, Albus. More than life. How you could ever think that I didn't is beyond me. I can't believe that you think that I would do that to anyone let alone you!" Scorpius said, staring into Albus' eye that were still shining with tears.

Albus blinked up at him. "Really?" He murmured meekly.

"Really."

Scorpius caught Albus as the boy threw himself at the Gryffindor. "Oh Scorpius, I'm sorry."

"No, Albus, don't be sorry you have nothing to be sorry for."

Albus wanted to disagree but decided to let it go and just buried his head in Scorpius' chest.

They stood like that for awhile just holding each other. Scorpius pulled away first and went back in for a sweet kiss. He intended it to be chaste and small but his plans went to hell when Albus started to kiss him hungrily. Scorpius immediately played along and licked Albus' bottom lip to ask for entrance. Albus opened his mouth to let Scorpius in and they battled for dominance, but Scorpius won quickly. He pushed Al back against the wall and practically tore off his shirt and tie. Scorpius started to undo Albus' belt, but Albus stopped him.

"Not here," Albus murmured against Scorpius' lips.

"Then where?" Scorpius asked him.

Albus though for a moment before an idea came to him. "Meet me tonight at midnight in the ROR," he said. "We'll have all night together, and class starts soon anyway."

Scorpius nodded in understanding, and kissed Albus on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

/\

Scorpius couldn't focus in any of his classes and barely ate anything at dinner that night, all because of pre-date nerves.

He stared openly at Albus when he saw him in the halls, and spent nearly two hours fussing about what he should wear for his 'date.'

That's how nervous he was, he was turning into a girl.

By eleven-thirty Scorpius had gotten his clothes sorted and was fussing over his hair.

James had had enough. "Good lord Scorpius, he's already in love with you, you'll be fine.

Scorpius sighed, "You're right, I should stop worrying." He glanced and the clocked. "Shit!" He yelled, "I'm gonna be late!"

And with that he ran out of the room

He ran all the way down to the ROR and was still breathing heavily five minutes later when Albus came down the stairs.

"Umm, Scorpius? Why are you panting?"

"I thought I was going to be late, so I ran all the way down here."

Albus was shocked, "Seriously? All the way from the tower?"

Scorpius only nodded as his breathing finally slowed.

Albus shifted his weight. "Do you want to go in?" He asked.

Scorpius perked up, "Yes, definitely." He smiled.

Albus smiled back and Scorpius paced, asking for a place where they could be together. When the doors opened there was a large couch, and a large table, and a large chair, and last but not least, a very large bed. Albus and Scorpius both blushed as Scorpius realized the potential dirtiness behind 'being together.'

They walked in together, and the doors closed behind them. Now I won't go into detail, but let's just say that they stayed in the room all night and most of the next morning, missing a good portion of classes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I would love feedback! Just please be nice about any criticism and please let me know in a constructive way.


End file.
